


Bedtime Story

by Multifanfic21



Series: Crossover series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Lives, Alastor Moody - Freeform, Bedtime Stories, Books, Cosplay, Elizabeth Moody - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pirates, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Little Katie has trouble falling to sleep so she asks her daddy to read a story from a book she got for her birthday. The book? "The Adventures of the Cutthroat Crew" How many nights will she ask her daddy to read from this treasure trove of a story book? Read and find out! Plenty of pirate adventures to be had!DISCLAIMER!!! I own NOTHING from Harry Potter I also OWN NOTHING from the Cutthroat Crew.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor Moody - Relationship
Series: Crossover series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!! Yes another one. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER OR THE CUTTHROAT CREW. The only things I own are the Oc's you recognize that are mine long with Larry and Bob. Enjoy!!

It was Monday night and the Moody household had just settled down for the evening. Elizabeth was already sound asleep, tired from the long day she had teaching at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Her husband, Alastor, had just gotten their one year old son back to sleep. Moody’s eye rolled to the back of his head as he closed the bedroom door and sighed.

“What are ye doin oot of bed? Ye should be sleepin.”

He asked as he turned around and saw his four year old daughter standing there, in floral footie PJ’s, rubbing her eye and her long red hair a mess.

“No seep daddy…No tired.”

Alastor sighed as he leaned on his cane and shook his head. His first born had not only inherited his fiery red hair but also the stubbornness and temper he also had. Of course the Scotts were known for this. He bent down and gently picked her up and carried her back to her room and set her down in her toddler bed. The walls of her room were a light shade of pink with butterflies that would flutter their wings and fly about the room occasionally, leaving a trail of purple fairy dust that smelled like lavender. There was a neat pile of toys in a corner of her room, a stuffed teddy bear sat on her bed and a tall white wicker bookshelf sat on the far end of her room. Her bed was a simple white wooden bed, head board and railings to keep her from falling out.

Alastor was about to cover his daughter with her soft blanket when she jumped out of bed and ran over to her book shelf and grabbed a book from her shelf and came back to bed.

“What have ye there my flower?”

Katie held her book out to her father.

“Pwese daddy?”

He gently took the book from her small hands and raised an eyebrow as he read the title.

“The Adventures of the Cutthroat Crew.”

It was a storybook her uncle Bradly had given to her for her birthday a week ago.

“Are ye sure ye want me to read this?”

“Aye daddy.”

“It might be a bit scary.”

“Pwese daddy?”

She asked as she pouted. Her father sighed, he couldn’t say no to his little girl.

“Alright dalin, but only one story and then its bed time. Aye?”

“Aye daddy.”

She giggled and got snuggled into bed with her teddy. Alastor smiled and opened the book and began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The Captains Birthday**_

It was a cold winter morning in Cutthroat bay, the Lazy Susan was docked having some damage repaired to her hull and the crew were sound asleep in their bunks and hammocks, all cuddled and warm snoring softly as the waves gently rocked the ship.

“Lads! Lads! Wake up! Up now!”

Shouted Houndy, the first mate as he burst through the door. He wore a blue and green plaid kilt, a matching scarf, tricorn hat, black boots and a white linen shirt and he always had a book in his hand. He was a tall, portly man, bald with a red goat T, a gentle soul who enjoyed a good book.

“Ughaaah….”

Groaned Shark Fin Murphy with his blanket over his head. Shark Fin wore a white linen shirt, black slacks, black boots and a red scarf around his waist. He was tall and slender, he had a long brown beard with equally long hair, he had friendly eyes and a charming smile with a spirit that was fit for a clever and mischievous Irishman like himself. But he hated mornings, especially ones like today.

“What is it this time, Houndy?”

Asked Larry, Larry had one eye and six fingers. He wore a black tattered waistcoat, white linen shirt, cut off black trousers and black boots. He wore his blond hair in tightly made dreads, he was a kind old Polish man who loved animals, especially chickens. You could say that he was a chicken whisperer, some would mistake him for one on most days due to the fact that he would cluck like one on occasion.

“Do ye nae ken woot day it is?!”

“Christmas?”

Asked Dirty Sanchez as he fell out of his bunk with a loud thud. Dirty Sanchez wore an old black vest, white tattered linen shirt and black slacks and shoes. He was the look out, which was odd because he was blind and he was also the reason the Lazy Susan was having repairs, you see, he failed to hear the rocky cliff that they were about to run into.

“No Dirty, its nae Christmas either.”

Answered Houndy in his thick Scottish accent.

“Mind tellin us what it is then? I’d be likin to get back to sleep.”

Groaned Shark Fin.

“Bless me bagpipes!”

Shouted Houndy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Alastor groaned at the pirates catch phrase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Bless me bagpipes!”

Shouted Houndy.

“Tis the captains birthday!”

“That’s today? BAK!”

Exclaimed Larry as he got out of his hammock.

“Oh no! We haven’t gotten him anything!”

Shark Fin groaned.

“I’ll give him a card…”

Said the grumpy Irishman as he turned over to go back to sleep.

“Oh no ye don’t!”

Shouted Houndy as he grabbed hold of Shark Fin’s hammock and dumped him out of it and onto the floor causing him to yelp.

“Noo! Dirty, ye go find decorations.”

“On it!”

He said as he began to walk into a wall, only to be stopped by one of his fellow crew mates, Bob they called him, Bob couldn’t speak, instead he made clicking noises with his tongue and gestures with his hands. He turned Dirty in the right direction and on he went.

“Shark fin!”

“Uugghhhaaa….”

“Ah need ye tae take these tae the cobbler and have them repaired. And don’t lose them! They’re the captains favorite pair!”

Shark sighed heavily as he took the boots and went on his way, he would rather be asleep in his warm hammock cuddling his stuffed wolf.

“Larry! Ah need ye tae find the perfect gift for the captain.”

Larry nodded and went on his way.

“Haste ye back! And ah want the rest of ye tae clean and tidy up the Lazy Susan.”

“Tisssk Tlock.”

Asked Bob bumping his fists together.

“Dinna fash yerslef aboot that Bob. Ah’ll handle the captain.”

Bob nodded and went about his duties. Meanwhile Shark Fin made his way grumpily toward the cobbler rubbing the sleep from his eye as he made his way into the brick building.

“Hello sir! How can I help you?”

“I’d like these repaired please…”

He said as he set the boots down on the counter. The shop owner looked down at the boots and then back up at the pirate.

“I’m sorry sir but I think you’re looking for the cobbler.”

Shark Fin blinked a couple of times a bit confused and still groggy.

“You sign said cobbler.”

The owner chuckled and shook his head.

“You might want to read the sign again sir.”

Shark Fin give his signature eyebrow raise, turned around, walked out the door and looked at the sign.

_**“Pizaro’s fine pies and cobblers.”**_

Shark Fin blinked and then bent over in a deep, harty laugh realizing that this wasn’t the type of cobbler he needed. He then turned around and walked across the street to the proper building.

Meanwhile dirty had gotten lost down an alley way.

“Hello?”

He asked.

“Hello…”

“Ah!”

Shouted Dirty in fright as he heard the voice.

“It’s a ghost!”

He shouted as he began to run, not realizing that he was hearing his own voice bouncing off the wall in an echo. He ran through streets, alleys and dirty paths. He ran through a yard that had clean laundry hanging to dry, he ran into a fort that had some brightly colored banners, he ran across a field that had some beautiful flowers and some children playing with ribbon.

He ran away from something that wasn’t even there, something that was from his own imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kate gasped as she listened to her father read.

“Daddy! Was he gonn do wif all dat purdy stuffs?”

Alastor chuckled at his daughter.

“Ah donna ken darling, but we’ll find oot soon.”

He said as he continued to read on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larry walked down the busy street, past the sward smith, past the stables and pat the bakery and a small coup of chickens. He smiled at them as they clucked happily at him, having a conversation only them and Larry could understand.

“Larry! How are you?”

Larry turned as he heard the familiar voice, he smiled as he saw the tall man with a squirrel on his shoulder who just chirped away, he was dressed similar to a western pioneer man.

“Hello Moose! I’m doing well. Bak Bak!”

He said happily.

“What can I help you with?”

“Well, it happens to be the captains birthday and ol Houndy sent me to find the perfect gift for him.”

Moose smiled and clapped his hands together.

“Well I’ve got just the thing! Picked this up from a Cherokee shaman.”

He said as he picked up a beautifully carved wood pipe with eagle feathers attached to it with a piece of sinew connecting both beautiful feathers to the pipe. Larry looked over the pipe, the wood was smooth and the feathers were soft.

“BRRRAK! How much are you asking?”

Moose stroked his chin.

“Well since it’s for the captain, I’ll take 10 pieces for it.”

“BRAAAAK!”

Exclaimed Larry.

“10 peaces?! That’s outrageous!”

“Did I happen to mention that it has spiritual healing properties?”

Larry stopped for a moment and thought, he nodded and dug into his pocket and handed Moose the money and went on his way. Meanwhile on the Lazy Susan. The Captain searched for his boots.

“Houndy!”

He shouted, making the first mate jump almost dropping his book.

“Aye sir?”

“Help me find my boots! I could have swore I left them right here.”

He said a bit grumpy, he had in fact, set them at the foot of his bed that morning like he always does. He scratched his head, wondering where they could have gone of it.

“They couldn’t have just walked away! It’s not like the Lazy Susan is haunted.”

“GHOOOST!!! GHOOOST!!”

Exclaimed Dirty as he ran onto the ship.

“What in Davy Jones Locker is that?!”

Exclaimed that captain.

“Ah donna ken sir, ah’ll go have a wee look, aye?”

“Aye you do that…”

With that Houndy ran out to see what all the noise was about.

“Dirty! Yer back. Where did ya get all this?”

Dirty was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

“No time to explain! I’m being chased by a ghost!”

“Ghost? Dirty, ghosts donna exist!”

Dirty stopped and calmed down.

“They don’t…?”

“Nay. Noo, tell me what ye were doing when ya heard this ghost.”

Dirty began telling the first mate what had happened. Houndy listened and laughed heartily.

“Dirty! Ye heard yer own echo mate!”

Dirty stopped and thought about it and then laughed and realized how silly the whole thing was. There was no ghost, it was just his imagination.

Meanwhile across town, Shark Fin found a nice comfy bench to sit on and wait for the captains boots to be finished. He had fallen to sleep and was dreaming about baked goods. Cookies, cakes, pies, pastries and cobbler. Oh, how good an apple turn over would taste right now. Hot sweet cinnamon apples wrapped in a buttery flaky dough. His mouth watered as he dreamed.

“Excuse me sir.”

Said the cobbler trying to wake the sleepy pirate.

“Mmmmm…..Apple turnover…”

He gently tapped Shark Fin’s shoulder causing him to snort as he woke.

“Hmmm… What? Is it a sand or a mako?

“Uhhh…It’s your boots, they’re finished.”

“My boots? Ah yes! My boots! Thank you.”

He said as he paid the cobbler, he began to make his way back to the ship when he stopped in front of the bakery, his stomach growled. He was so busy that he had forgotten to eat. He walked in and bought a fresh apple turnover.

“I’ll eat this as soon as I get on the ship.”

He said as he walked out of the shop with his sweet find. Meanwhile the captain was getting grumpy, he hadn’t left his cabin because he couldn’t find his boots and he wouldn’t walk about in just a pair of socks, he didn’t want to get them dirty. But it seems the cabin fever was getting the best of him.

“Arr….If I don’t get out of this room I’ll bite my own head off!”

He said as he made his way to the door, his first mate close behind him.

“Uh captain! Why don’t we check under yer bed? We haven’t checked there yet!”

“Aye I have! Looked there more than five times! I need some fresh air.”

The Houndy scrambled to find a way to stop the captain from ruining the surprise.

“But ye’ll get yer socks dirty!”

The captain huffed as he reached for the door knob.

“Dirty socks never sent anyone to the locker.”

He said as he turned the door knob causing Houndy to gasp, the surprise was going to be ruined. The captain opened the door.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!!!”

Shouted the Cutthroat Crew. The captain stood there shocked and looked at Houndy who was just as surprised. The captain laughed.

“You old sea dogs! Ye remembered my birthday!!”

“Arr! We would never forget!”

Shouted Shark Fin.

“Not in a million years cap!”

Said Diry, facing the crows nest. Larry took him by his shoulders and turned him around. The Lazy Susan was almost sparkling, cleaned from stern to bow, even the barnacles were gone. There were streamers and banners that hung from the ropes and rigging and on a table was a beautifully decorated cake. Houndy stared at everything just as amazed as the captain, he didn’t think the crew could work this fast.

“My boots!”

Shouted the captain. Shark Fin handed them to him.

“Aye! Got them fixed for ya this mornin!”

The captain laughed and took the boots.

“Thank you Shark fin!”

He said as he put them on.

“That’s much better! Oh, is that what I think it is?”

He said as he saw the turnover in Shark Fin’s hand and took it, mistaking it for a gift. He took a bite, Shark Fin’s heart sank as he watched in horror as the captain took a bite of the apple turnover.

“Apple turnovers are me favorite! How did you know?”

“uhh…L-lucky guess…Heh…”

The captain laughed and celebrated with cake and plenty of rum. And that is the tale of the captains birthday.

**The End**

“Again! Again!”

Shouted Katie excitedly. Alastor chuckled and shook his head.

“No more tonight **a bhodain**.”

He said as he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

“It’s time for sleep noo, aye?”

“Aye daddy.”

Said Katie as she yawned.

“Good night darlin.”

He said as he walked out and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER I own nothing from Harry Potter or The Cutthroat Crew. ENJOY!!

**Tuesday night 9pm**

Little Katie lay awake in her bed unable to sleep again, her new book buzzed around in her head. She smiled as she thought of last nights story. Oh what other adventures did the Cutthroat crew have? She turned over on her side and tried to rid the tough in her mind, but she couldn’t fall to sleep. She sighed as she laid on her back and counted the butterflies on the ceiling, No luck. She got up out of her soft bed and grabbed the book from its resting place and made her way to her parents room.

She slowly opened the door to find both of her parents sound asleep, she climbed up onto the bed and gently shook her fathers shoulder.

“Daddy? Daddy?”

Alastor sighed as his magical eye rolled to the front of his head and focused on his young daughter.

“Katie…Ye should be sleepin…”

He said as he opened his other eye.

“Can’t sleep daddy….wan read.”

Alastor sighed. Of course she wanted a story. Uncle Bradly always gave the best books, he’d remember to bash Bradly over the head with it next time he saw him.

“Alastor? What’s wrong?”

Muttered Elizabeth. She woke up when she heard them taking.

“Nothing **A thashaidh.** Go back tae sleep.”

He said as he softly kissed his wife’s forehead. He sat up and put his leg in place, grabbed his cane and walked out the door, little Katie not far behind him. She got all cuddled in bed as Alastor sat in a chair next to her and began to read.

**_Phantom Bird?_**

****

It was a fine spring morning in Cutthroat bay, the sun was shining and the gulls were crying, the water was calm and the air smelled of the salty sea. Everyone was awake and cheerful as they went about their chores.

“Sanchez?”

Shouted Dirty as he clapped his hands.

“Sanchez? Where are you?”

Lary looked over at Sharkfin Murpy and nudged his arm.

“Who is Sanchez? BAAAK!”

“Tis Dirty’s parrot.”

Larry arched an eyebrow.

“Dirty has a parrot?”

“Aye apparently, but no one has seen beak nor feather of him.”

Said Sharkfin as he scrubbed the staircase. Larry thought this was odd but shook his head and helped his mate.

“Sanchez?!”

Called Dirty as he continued on looking for the phantom parrot.

“Oi, Dirty, what are ye goin on aboot?”

Asked Houndy, the first mate.

“I’ve lost Sanchez, have you seen him?”

“No, ah’m sorry, ah have nae seen him.”

Answered the gentle Scott with a book under his arm, the third one this week actually. Dirty sighed and slumped his shoulders.

“Donna give up Ditry, ah’m sure ye’ll find him. How aboot ah help ye look for him?”

Dirty looked up at the first mate and smiled and nodded.

“Oh! Aye please, that would be very helpful. Thank you Houndy.”

Houndy nodded and began to help look for Dirty’s feathered friend.

“Sanchez? Where are ye?!”

Shouted Houndy as he looked in one of the life boats. Bob saw what was going on and approached Houndy.

“Tok Tlock Pahp?”

“We’re looking for Sanchez, Dirty’s pet parrot.”

Bob made a few hand gestures and clicked his tongue once.

“Aye he does.”

“Tsk tik?”

“Oh aye, yer welcome tae help.”

Said Houndy as the three of them searched for Sanchez. Dirty checked the ships magazine, Bob checked the crows nest and Houndy checked yet another life boat. Sanchez was no where to be seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy? Are they going tae find the birdy?”

“Ah donna ken **a** **bhodain.** We’ll have tae see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sanchez?!”

Cried Dirty as he clapped his hands. Sharkfin watched as Dirty and the others searched for the lost bird.

“Oi, dirty. Need some help?”

He asked as he walked up to Dirty.

“Aye please!”

So then Dity, Houndy Bob and Sharkfin searched for Sanchez. Dirty searched the pantry, Sharkfin checked the kitchen, Bob checked the hammocks and bunk beds and Houndy checked the brig. But no Sanchez. Larry watched as the four crew mates searched for Sanchez.

“Bak! May I help with the search?”

“Aye of course! The more we have the faster we’ll find him!”

Shouted Houndy. Now it was Bob, Dirty, Houndy, Larry and Sharkfin in search of Sanchez. Larry looked in the market place, but there was no Sanchez, Sharkfin looked in the bakery, no Sanchez, Houndy checked the bookstore, no Sanchez, Bob checked the pet shop, no Sanchez and Dirty checked the blacksmith but there was no Sanchez.

All the while the captain watched his crew run about like they had gone mad. What had gotten into them? He asked himself. He stopped Larry as he walked by.

“Arr, what’s going on? Why is my entire crew running around like they’ve lost their heads?”

“BAAK!! We’re looking for Sanchez.”

“Who be this Sanchez?”

Asked the captain curiously.”

“Dirty’s pet parrot! BRRRAAK!”

Exclaimed Larry. The captain blinked and then began laughing.

“Something funny captian?”

Asked Houndy as he walked closer.

“Aye! Somethin be funny alright. Yer lookin for a phantom bird!”

“Phantom bird? Ya mean he’s dead?!”

Shouted Sharkfin in alarm. Something about ghosts frightened the gentle Irishman. Again the captain laughed.

“No. He’s not dead! Ye have to be real in order to be dead!”

The crew stared at him.

“ ** _Ma heid’s mince_** …Are ye sayin the bird isnae real?”

“Aye that I am Houndy. Yer searchin for a figment of Dirty’s Imagination.”

The crew turned and looked at Dirty, shook their heads and went about their day. They had all been played for fools.

“Ah spent my entire morning looking for a bird that doesne exsist?!”

Shouted Houndy, a bit upset. The captain patted his shoulder and chuckled.

“Calm down Houndy, It could have been worse. Now go on and read that book of yours.”

Houndy nodded and huffed and went back to his bunk to read. Dirty sighed and shook his head as a very bright and colorful parrot gently landed on his shoulder.

“Sanchez?!”

Dirty exclaimed as he reached up to stroke the parrots soft feathers.

“Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

The bird simply nuzzled Dirty’s cheek with his head.

“Oh well… I just wished they believed in you Sanchez.”

**_The End_**

Alastor gently closed the book and sat it back in its place on the bookshelf.

“….Daddy was the pretty birdy real?”

Alastor shrugged and ticked his daughter into bed.

“Ah donna ken my wee darlin.”

He kissed her forehead softly.

“Noo. Go tae sleep, it’s way past yer bedtime.”

Katie yawned.

“Good night daddy…”

Alastor smiled.

“Ah love ye too.”

He said as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors Note: DISCLAIMER. I own none of the characters from Harry Potter or The Cutthroat Crew my Oc’s are Elizabeth, Katie, Bob and Larry. But you can find The Cutthroat crew on TikTok. Again, I own nothing. R&R!!
> 
> Now for translations.
> 
> Slang
> 
> Ma heids mince – I’m a bit confused 
> 
> Gaelic 
> 
> A Thashaidh – My dear / darling
> 
> A bhodain – My darling/rascal

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authors note: Ok first things first a DISCLAIMER. Yes yet another one. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I do not own Harry Potter NOR DO I OWN anything from the Cutthroat Crew. The Cutthroat Crew is a Pirate cosplay group on TikTik, please go and check them out, you can find them under Cutthroat Crew. The only pirate characters I own as of right now are Larry and Bob and any of the other OC’s that you recognize from my other fics. Enjoy and R&R!!
> 
> And now for some translations.
> 
> Scottish Slang
> 
> Donna fash yerself – Don’t worry about it / yourself
> 
> Gaelic
> 
> a bhodain - My Darling


End file.
